Sappy Persona 4 Yuri Ficlets
by Roxius
Summary: Basically the title says it all, but please still give it a look, won't you? It really depends on whether you think its 'sappy' or not anyway. Yukiko X Chie, Naoto X Rise, Ai X Ayane, and Mitsuru X Fuuka of P4 Arena. Shoujo ai, Yuri.


Yukiko X Chie:

"Peeka-boo! Peeka-boo! Peeka-boo!"

Chie walked into the living room, baby bottle in hand and a smirk on her face. "C'mon, Yukiko, you can only keep a baby entertained for so long with the whole 'peeka-boo' thing. Don't you have any new material?" she asked, enjoying the chance to poke some fun at her girlfriend now and then.

"I-I told you I'm not that good with kids, Chie! I've rarely ever been around them, so I don't know what they'd like." Yukiko replied with reddened cheeks. Chie's baby cousin sat quite comfortably atop her lap; he didn't seem to mind much, as he was far more busy playing with his new toy than listening to what the two girls were saying. The baby's parents were visiting Inaba for a short time, and they wanted to catch up with Chie's parents, hence them going out to dinner whereas the two teens stayed behind with the infant.

"Yukiko, in case you forgot, you were the one who volunteered for us to watch him."

"Yes, I know, but, but I just had to, Chie! I need to try my best!" Yukiko glanced at the baby again; he was so enamored with the doll Kanji had given him. Sitting down on the couch beside them, Chie attempted to give the child his bottle, but he didn't budge an inch. Chie soon gave up on this venture, but she wasn't about to give up on questioning Yukiko.

"Why did you have to? I mean, I was probably going to have to watch him anyway, and ask you to help me too, but still..."

"It's because I want to get the experience of caring for a child!" Yukiko said with a stern nod.

"Is it really that important? You're going to be a inn-keeper, not a kindergarten teacher."

"What if we decide to have children when we get married, Chie? I want to be a good mother to them! The very fact that couples like ourselves can still have children in this day and age is a miracle in itself! Viva La Science!"

"Eh? You're thinking that far ahead already?" Chie gaped.

Yukiko's cheeks flushed pink. "Is it wrong to do that?" she asked. "Is it really so wrong?"

"We're only in high school, Yukiko..."

"But who knows what the future could hold, Chie? I would love to start a family with you, Chie! I know it might seem a bit silly to be talking about it now, but I'm really serious about the idea!"

"I dunno...raising kids can be alot of work and time...and money too..." Chie shrugged her shoulders; she tried to avoid connecting eyes with the pouting Yukiko at that point. Suddenly, the child began to make its move. He slowly crawled across Yukiko's legs, dropping the doll in the process. He eventually came to a stop upon reaching Chie's lap, and burying his face into the girl's jacket, he took the milk bottle with good grace. Chie stared at him for a few seconds, and then she sighed.

"...Although kids are kind of cute."

"Then are you saying-?" Yukiko began, relief spread across her face.

"I'm not saying anything specific," Chie quickly assured her, but then she added, "Let's just wait a little longer before we start talking about children or anything, okay?"

Yukiko wrapped her slender arms around Chie's neck and gave the girl a light peck on the cheek. "Alright then! But in case you ever need to know, I want two kids, a boy and a girl. And I promise I'll get better at dealing with children! Trust me!" Yukiko gave Chie a few more kisses as if to seal the deal. She was really desperate for this, the karate girl thought to herself. She figured that the visiting of her cousin's parents and their own child spurred those maternal instincts deep inside. Nonetheless, it was kind of cute watching Yukiko fret over something like this.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind." Chie kissed her back, this time on the lips instead. The girls would have gone further, but of course they couldn't do such a thing with the baby around. So instead they spent the rest of the day fawning over him and keeping him entertained any way they possibly could.

* * *

Naoto X Rise:

The two girls sat together at Inaba's local park, silently watching the river's gentle flow. Naoto was empty-handed but Rise was busy snacking on a small cube of tofu she had brought along from the family shop. Why she chose to eat it now of all times was a mystery. The reason they had come here in the first place was to discuss something important, or so the red-head had told the young detective. Naoto gulped; just what could the problem be? Their relationship appeared to have been going well so far. For the normally laid-back Rise, it must be a very serious matter.

"Naoto..." Rise suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Naoto wouldn't dare allow any of her nervousness to show on her face, "You wanted to meet up all the way out here for a reason, right, Rise?"

"Yeah, I noticed it a few days ago, but I waited a bit before bringing it up because I wanted to make sure. It's about your choice of clothes." Rise explained before taking another bite of the tofu block. Even though it was only condensed bean curd, Rise had really been eating alot of it lately. Naoto wondered how long it would take before the tofu would have its effects on her. Then again it wasn't exactly known for being fattening. And then it occurred to the blue-haired detective what her lover had just said.

"My clothes? I've just been dressing normally, haven't I?" Naoto replied.

"Of course you have! I'd have brought it up alot sooner if you hadn't been," Rise explained, "What I want to know is why you've been switching between your suit and the girl's school uniform each day!"

Naoto looked down at herself; she was currently dressed in the school uniform, which gave her a much more feminine appearance compared to the suit and cap she usually wore for work. Yesterday, she had dressed in the attire that had fooled so many people into believing she was a man. But the day before that she had worn the uniform instead. Naoto blushed; she hadn't thought Rise would notice.

"It's...kind of a stupid reason..."

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be more sensible than Kanji trying to pretend he's not gay!" joked the other girl.

"I do it mainly because I'm unsure if I should be like the guy of our relationship, like how a normal one would be, or if you would like me best as a girl too...I mean, I've never really thought much about same-sex couples like this until we got together, and I'm a little unsure of just how to go about it...I'm really sorry for not telling you. I feel pretty foolish, though; I can figure out murder cases but I don't know what to do about this."

Rise smiled, and took Naoto's hand into her own. "Naoto, you don't have to worry about being the 'man' of the relationship or whatever. You're my girlfriend, and I'm happy having you just the way you are. Whether you wear a dress or jeans, I wouldn't have any reason to complain, because you're my lovely Naoto. You understand that, right?"

"O-Oh...right..." Naoto's blushed darkened in color.

"Personally, I think you look cute no matter how you dress!"

Rise leaned in to give a kiss to the woman she held so dear. As Naoto had expected, she tasted just like tofu.

For a brief moment, they separated. "But there is something I would like you to wear, actually," Rise whispered.

"What is it?"

"You'll see once we go back to my room. It doesn't cover very much, though." she purred into the other girl's ear.

Naoto's entire face turned scarlet by this point. Rise couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at the sight.

* * *

Ai X Ayane:

"Ayane Matsunaga! Hold it right there!"

The young, apple-cheeked teen named Ayane spun around in response to hearing her name, and what she saw nearly made her jump out of her shoes. Ai Ebihara, the most popular girl in school as well as the bitchiest, was charging straight towards her. Although she was moving a little stiffly, Ai wore an extremely tense expression on her face, which only served to make Ayane even more nervous. She was also carrying a small box under her left arm.

Ayane shivered; she had always tried so hard to do well socially in school, to get along with her band-mates, and avoid those people who were known for belittling others. Ai was essentially one of those belittlers; in fact, it was practically the only thing she ever did when she wasn't busy gossiping with her friends. Ayane had been successful in evading her so far, but it seemed like her luck had finally run out. Ai was drawing closer. Ayane looked around and saw that she was trapped. All the rooms around her were classrooms, and they were filled with students. She would get in alot of trouble if she suddenly barged into a classroom that wasn't her own. Ayane whimpered, mentally steeling herself for whatever was about to come.

"A-A-Ai, please forgive me for saying this, but I would really appreciate it if you would just-"

"Here. I want you to have this."

"Oh?" Ayane stared at the box that Ai was suddenly offering her. Very slowly, she took it. "T-Thank you...?"

"I know that it isn't much," Ai explained despite looking like she could collapse at any second, "But I prepared this special lunch just for you. I spent all night and this morning working on it, and although I am not very skilled in cooking, I hope that you enjoy it to the fullest."

"I...uh...you made this...for me?" Ayane could hardly believe what was happening. Was she dreaming right now?

"Yes I did. I don't do something like this just for anyone, you know. Not even with my former boyfriends. I was also hoping if...if you would like to join me at Junes after school today. Unless you have something planned, that is?"

Ayane shook her head. "No...I'm free! The band club meeting is tomorrow, anyway."

Ai nodded, although she seemed uneasy still, and she was beginning to play with one of her locks of hair. "So...you'll go? Really?" She was blushing. Actually blushing. In a strange way, despite Ai always being considered so cold and beautiful, Ayane thought her blushing face was sort of cute.

"Umm, I guess so?"

"Thank you so much!"

And before Ayane could say another word, the other girl was sprinting away in the other direction back where she came from. She disappeared around the corner, but Ayane could still hear her. She was talking to someone.

"How was it? Did I say all of my lines right, Yuko? I really wanted to make a good impression on her!"

"I think you did fine. Now all you have to do is wait and see what happens!"

In the end, even though she had been left thoroughly confused by Ai's advances, Ayane still decided to go to Junes with her after all.

* * *

Mitsuru X Fuuka:

It had been several years since the fall of Tartarus and the disbandment of S.E.E.S.. Most of its members had gone on to live their normal lives, but Mitsuru chose to continue fighting the shadows. Burdened by the sins of her family in their original attempts to harness the shadows' power, she felt it was her responsiblity to continue protecting humanity from this deadly menace. For that reason, she created the Shadow Workers, an organization that worked with the police in dealing with shadow attacks. Akihiko and Aigis had been more than willing to join her in this effort, and Mitsuru was grateful to both of them. However, Mitsuru still opted to take on more than she could chew; she was always pushing herself too hard. And this next mission would probably be no exception. Her girlfriend and former dorm mate, Fuuka Yamagishi, wasn't very thrilled to hear this.

"So...you're going to a town called Inaba?" Fuuka asked, taking a sip from her coffee cup. They were sitting at the breakfast table together, in Mitsuru's personal mansion.

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes. It's a rural little area, not a place that many people would bother traveling to visit. A 'package' that I've been trying to find for a long time has been located there. It's connected with the Shadows, so, of course, I'll be going there to find it."

"But...it could be dangerous!"

"Don't worry; I won't be going alone. Akihiko and Aigis are the best back-up anyone could ask for." Mitsuru replied with a faint smile.

Fuuka sighed. She wished she could be of more help to her lover. She wasn't actually an official member of the Shadow Workers and her classes at the university kept her away for long periods of time. She rarely even used her persona anymore if ever. It worried her sick with the constant danger Mitsuru was putting herself in for the sake of her 'war' against these monsters. Fuuka wanted to tell her to just put down her rapier and stop fighting, but she couldn't bring herself to. Mitsuru was a bit headstrong, but that was appealing in a way too. Fuuka took another gulp of the hot coffee.

"How long do you think you'll be there?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be very long, not like last time. Maybe a week or less."

"Oh...!" Fuuka couldn't deny that she felt relieved to hear that. Mitsuru's smile grew a little wider.

"What, you can't stand to be even a few days apart from me?" the redhead said, one of her very few instances of actually trying to tease the other girl. Mitsuru seemed to really enjoy seeing the bashful fluster that would grace her lover's cheeks from time to time.

Fuuka shook her head. "Of course not!" she stated very bluntly. "In fact, why can't I go with you, just this once?"

"You know I can't bring you with me. The last thing I'd ever want to do is put you in harm's way. And besides, don't you have an important test this week? You need to start studying already."

"W-Well, I can't study very much when you keep distracting me...but I promise I'll get it done!" Fuuka recalled the many gentle kisses and caresses from last night, and her heart skipped a beat. Mitsuru knew how to be dominant in both the business world and in bed.

"Then my temporary leave will be a good chance for you to catch up. Just focus on geometry, and not where I'm going, and you'll do fine. Trust me!"

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, a loud sound, like a roar of wind, was heard from outside the window. Mitsuru lifted herself out of her seat and glanced at her wristwatch. "That must be Kurosawa with the helicopter," Fuuka could have sworn that Mitsuru sounded a little disappointed, "It means I'm going to have to head off now."

Fuuka was upset, but she wasn't going to cry or beg her to stay. Mitsuru had her duty, just like she had her own too. She understood that. She just hope that, maybe one day, it wouldn't always be like that. Whatever this package was, Mitsuru was taking alot of caution in dealing with it by calling in both Akihiko and Aigis for assistance. Fuuka wondered what little thing she could do for the older woman before she left to give her a part of herself. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Mitsuru, can you just hold on for a moment?"

"Hmm?"

Fuuka jumped out of her seat, and scurried away. She came back a few seconds later with a hefty, white fur coat in hand. Mitsuru looked at it, then at Fuuka, and back at the coat again. She had given it to Fuuka as a gift last Christmas, and they had shared it together on that particularly passionate night afterward.

"I know you bought me this coat, but...for this mission, I want you to take it with you. Just in case you get cold or something. Please."

Mitsuru graciously took the coat into one hand, and used the other to pull Fuuka close. She kissed the smaller girl on the lips long and fierce. Fuuka felt herself going limp in her girlfriend's embrace, but she was still able to wrap her own arms around Mitsuru's slim waist. Their tongues entwined inside their mouths, and a drop of saliva trickled down Fuuka's chin. It seemed like they could have willingly stayed in this position forever. But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. They broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Fuuka." Mitsuru whispered.

"I love you too, Mitsuru."

"I promise I'll be safe. Don't worry."

"I won't worry...not anymore."


End file.
